


Sir, That's My Support Demon

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Goshiki is a worker who hates life. He meets a demon by the name of "Tendou" who offers to help him in exchange for something that he hasn't decided at the moment, and he follows Goshiki around, giving him more self-esteem and confidence to quit his dead-end job and get a better one, and for some reason, Tendou keeps giving him little packets each time he's seen making out with Semi
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Tendou, Your Personal Demon

Tsutomu Goshiki finally opened the door to his apartment. He was so tired… it was such a busy day, and his boss gave him the bulk of the work. He sighed happily when he fell on his bed. He felt his phone buzz, and when he opened it, he saw that he got a text from an unknown number. But what was in the text, is what made him raise an eyebrow.

**080-1234-5678: Dear Mr. Goshiki. You are a person of interest who has been chosen to win a special prize. Please respond to this text so you can get your prize.**

Goshiki stared at the text and thought about responding before there was a knock at his door. He stood up and went to check his door. When Goshiki opened the door, he was met with a piece of paper getting stuck to his forehead.

“Here you go, dumbass.”

He lifted up the paper to see Tsukishima and Kageyama glaring back at him. He sighed and looked at the paper.

“What’s this for?”

“It’s a sign-up sheet.”

“For…?”

“For signing up, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted.

Goshiki glared back at them, and slammed his door, “Go away, I spent way too long at work.”

“Boo-hoo, poor baby.” He heard Tsukishima mock.

“I said go away!”

He heard them walk away and he ripped the paper from his face before slamming it on his table. He sighed at what he was signing up for. Another blood drive. He gave enough blood last time, why again?

He turned back to his room and picked up his phone, staring at the messages.

**080-1234-5678: Please answer, Mr. Goshiki.**

**080-1234-5678: This offer ends soon, Mr. Goshiki.**

**080-1234-5678: You’ve disappointed us, Mr. Goshiki. Have a good rest of your life.**

The words and messages were ominous, but Goshiki was too tired to register them fully. He tossed his phone back on his bed, and he went to take a bath. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw a man standing in front of him.

“Boo.”

Goshiki was told many times in the past that it was near impossible to scare him, and that was true even here. With an intruder giving him an evil smile. He didn’t bat an eye at the intruder, instead, he pushed past them, and walked to his room, drying off his hair.

“Hello, Mr. Goshiki-”

“Go away, I have company in a few minutes.”

The man followed him and gave him a wide smile.

“I’m Tendou, your personal demon.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should-”

“I said leave. I have a friend coming over.”

Tendou chuckled and rose in front of him, “Mr. Goshiki, this is an offer you truly can’t refuse.”

\---

Goshiki opened his door and tossed Tendou out on the street, glaring at him. He crossed his arms before shouting, “I keep telling you to go away! I’ve got a friend coming over and I don’t need someone bothering me even more than my co-workers earlier!”

“Goshiki…”

He turned to his next-door-neighbor who had a confused look on her face, “Something wrong, Aly?”

“Who are you talking to?”

Goshiki turned back to Tendou who had a wide grin on his face. “Him!” He pointed at the man sitting in front of his house.

“There’s… there’s no one there.”

“What… but…” Goshiki looked at Tendou, “He’s right there!”

“Maybe you’re just tired. You should get some rest.”

Aly walked back into her house and Goshiki sighed, not sure what to do. He gave one last look at Tendou before turning to close his door. As he walked back to his room, he heard a knock and he groaned. However, Goshiki went to open the door.

“Go away, Tendou.”

“Tendou?”

He opened his eyes and saw Eita Semi standing there, holding a guitar in his hand. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Tendou?”

Goshiki choked on his words, “Uh… Tendou is a person who comes by here often… he bothers me. He’s a door-to-door salesman.”

Semi laughed, “That sucks. C’mon, let me in.”

Goshiki realized he hadn’t moved out of the way, and apologized as he moved to the side. Semi laughed again and ruffled his hair.

“S-Sorry, Semi.”

“It’s fine,” He leaned down to kiss his forehead, “You were annoyed by that salesman and from your call earlier, seemed like work was hell for you.”

Goshiki wrapped his arms around Semi’s neck, “You are way too good for me…”

“As if,” Semi snorted, “You’re an adorable, hard-working individual and I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Goshiki pulled him down for a kiss and they stood in his living room as time stood still around them. Slowly kissing each other, pulling away slightly to breathe right before going back to each other. Semi pulled off and kissed his cheek, before trailing down to kiss his neck. Goshiki gasped and grabbed onto his hair. He started walking backward and they fell onto his couch.

Semi kissed him again, and slid his hands up Goshiki’s shirt, smiling at his reactions. He placed wet kisses on his collarbone and groaned when he felt his hair get tugged on.

“Eager, are we?”

“You’re the one who escalated the kissing first.”

Semi chuckled and nodded his head, “Cannot deny that… but can you blame me?” he leaned down and lowered his voice, “You’re just so sexy, I can’t control myself.”

Goshiki blushed and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, and moaned when he felt Semi’s hands brush over his nipples.

“God, I forgot you were sensitive here.”

“Easy thing to forget, we haven’t done it in a while.”

“You’re telling me.” Semi pushed up his shirt and placed kisses on his stomach. He played with Goshiki’s belt, pushing and pulling on the clasp.

“Such a tease…”

“You can get rid of me at any time, y’know.”

“Like I’m getting rid of you.” Goshiki pulled him up for a kiss. He ran his hands through his hair before traveling them down to push off Semi’s jacket.

“Aw, I’m touched.”

“Ass.”

Semi touched his forehead with Goshiki’s, “You are what you eat~”

“You are the worst!”

“You love me~”

“I do but-”

There was a loud crash startling the couple. They quickly stood up and rushed to Goshiki’s room, and saw a cat had knocked over his lamp.

“Where…” Goshiki noticed his window was opened. Did he even open his window? Semi sighed and looked at Goshiki.

“I’m gonna grab my guitar and maybe we can continue what we were doing in the living room,” he whispered, pressing himself into Goshiki’s back.

“J-Just go get your guitar!”

Semi smirked and walked to the living room. Goshiki sighed and when he turned around, he saw Tendou sitting on his bed.

“Ooh, someone’s getting the D tonigh-”

Goshiki grabbed his collar, shoved him out the window, and slammed his window shut. After locking it, he bent to pick his lamp up and set it back on his nightstand.

“Not sure we’ll need that, baby, ~”

Semi felt up Goshiki’s chest, making the younger softly moan. He was pushed forward on the bed, and looked behind himself, seeing Semi strip off his shirt.

“Semi…”

“I’m right here…” Semi slid off Goshiki’s shirt and pinched his nipples, drawing a moan out of him. 

Semi clicked off his belt and slid Goshiki’s belt out of the loop and he slid it up to his back.

“You want me to wreck you?” He slid the belt up Goshiki’s back, “You wanna feel this belt on you? Making little marks into your ass?”

Goshiki shuddered out a moan, “Yes… make me forget everything.”

Semi smirked and pulled down his pants and caressed his butt, “Such a good boy… answering me so adorably.”

Goshiki whined when he felt the first slap get delivered on his ass. He felt another grace his butt and moaned out, relishing the feeling. When Semi was done, his ass was red and had little markings on him.

“Semi… I-I want…”

“Yeah?” Semi pulled down his pants, “What do you want, baby boy?”

“I want… I want you to fuck me… h-hard…”

Semi pushed two of his fingers into Goshiki slowly, “Yeah? You want me to pound your little hole?”

“Mmmn! Yes! Please, stretch me, fuck me, make a mess of me!”

Semi smirked and pulled out his fingers, “As you wish.”

He plunged deep inside of Goshiki making the younger moan out and drop his head on the pillows. Semi let him adjust to his size before pulling his hips back and pushing them forward, drawing an amazing moan out of Goshiki

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Semi complimented, “Remind me why we haven’t had sex in a while?”

“Shit- work! Ah- Semi!”

“Ah yes, work. God, I hate this job sometimes.”

“Mmn- you can- ah- s-still q-Semi! You can a-always quit- more!”

Semi gave him a particularly hard thrust and pretended to be thinking, “I mean, I could,” He lightly pulled on Goshiki’s hair and he lightly slapped his hips, “I’d be lying if I said I never considered it.”

“Th-Then quit…”

Semi slapped him again, “I mean… but it gives me a lot of money, even if it annoying.” He grabbed Goshiki’s hips and began ramming himself into Goshiki at a brutal pace, and bent over him to kiss his cheek, “You’re so fucking cute when you’re like this. Gasping for air, little tears, and saliva staining your cute face. Bet you can’t say a single sentence without moaning out my name.”

“S-Semi! You… fuck me so- ah- g-good!”

Goshiki came with a whine, getting his cum on his chest, and Semi wasn’t far behind him. He came with a shout and gripped onto his hips, coming deep in Goshiki.

“Can I-”

“Yeah, whatever, pervert.”

Semi chuckled and kissed his cheek, “You love me and my kinda perverted nature.” He reached over and grabbed a butt plug, and pulled himself out before pushing the plug in, trapping the cum in Goshiki.

“Or so you think.”

“You know you love me.”

“Really Mr. Goshiki? I never knew you loved him~”

Goshiki looked up and saw Tendou lying on the ceiling, hands behind his head.

Goshiki really couldn’t get rid of this guy, huh?


	2. So He’s for Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki figures that Tendou is a real demon
> 
> So, he asks some questions and gets one in return

“You’re a demon.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I can’t get rid of you?”

“Yep.”

“And you don’t know how long you’re assigned to me?”

“Not at all.”

Semi was gone, he stayed for the weekend like he always did, but due to his job, he had to stay near the city for the rest of the week. Goshiki was missing him, but he at least had taken his shirt, so that was something he had to remind him of Semi.

Tendou had not stopped following him around, unless he and Semi were in his room, wither cuddling or watching movies. Save for that time when they had sex, and Goshiki looked at the table Tendou was sitting on.

“Why can’t other people see you?”

“I won’t allow them too. In certain ‘modes’ I can either be only visible to the human I’m assigned to and other demons, and my second mode is where anyone can see me. But without the horns and tail.”

“Is there any mode where they can see that?”

“Yeah, but I prefer them not to see them. Y’know, so that I’m not killed on the spot.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

Goshiki was still scrutinizing the table that Tendou was sitting on. Goshiki didn’t know it Tendou knew-

“Yeah, I know you two fucked on here. I was there.”

Goshiki was silent. It was sometime before Semi rushed out the door, a quickie on the table after eating takeout Goshiki had gotten the both of them.

“You were-”

“I was in the hallway. That was before I broke the washing machine.”

“You what?!” Goshiki shot up and rushed to his laundry room, and indeed, his washing machine was broken. He groaned and leaned against the doorframe.

“Hey, now you’ve got something you can ask me for!”

“It seems stupid to sell my soul for a new washing machine.”

“And here I thought I had you.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t.”

Tendou chuckled, and Goshiki was unnerved by it. He didn’t know why Tendou was here. To get his soul? His trust? Or was something else entirely? He needed to get to the bottom of it so he could finally get some peace and quiet in his life.

“Why are you here? My soul? My trust? My happiness? Cause I have none of those.”

“Really? You seem to hold trust in… Semi was it? I mean, you let him fuck you six ways from Sunday.”

It was gross hearing Tendou say that even if he was technically right. He did trust Semi more than he had in a while. His love… his only-

He was getting lost in his thoughts again. He shook his head and turned back to Tendou, determined look on his face.

“Shut up. Why are you here?”

Tendou sighed, “You’re no fun. Fine,” He crossed his arms, “I’m here… sort of as a quid pro quo. This for that.”

“What do you want?”

“Honestly? They didn’t send me on a mission to get a specific thing. I don’t know yet. However, I could get you and Semi out of work and you guys can live comfortably for the rest of your life if you give me something in return…” He held out his hand.

It was a dream. He and Semi both had long hours, and this would give them more time together. But Goshiki couldn’t do it. He pushed Tendou’s hand away and looked away.

“No… I-I can’t.”

Tendou gave him a look, “I’ll keep it open for as long as I’m with you. On another note, for every favor I give you, you need to give me another favor.”

Goshiki nodded. Seemed fair.

\---

It was Monday, which meant Goshiki had to wake up early, get dressed, and take the train to his job. He sat on the train, ignoring anything and everything that Tendou pestered him with.

“Is that your job?”

“Yeah.”

Goshiki stepped into the cool building, shivering slightly. He made his way to the elevator, stepping in with three other people, Bokuto, Yukie, and Reon. He sighed when he got to his floor and walked out, immediately cringing at the instructions barked at him

“Goshiki! I want that report on my desk by the end of the day! Or at least on a file, sent to me via email, got it?!”

“Yes, Shirabu!”

“Wow, he seems fun.”

“He’s my supervisor…”

“Just your supervisor?”

Goshiki shuffled to his desk, “And… ex.”

Tendou laughed and sat on his desk, “Holy shit! You work for your ex! Goddamn, hardcore, I respect you, Mr-”

“Either call me Goshiki or call me Tsutomu. No one ever adds the ‘Mr.’ in front. Too formal for me…”

“Okay then, ‘Tomu.”

“I said-”

“I don’t care.”

Goshiki scoffed, “Whatever.”

“I never would’ve pegged you for a guy who would date his boss! I mean… isn’t that against some sort of law? I never took you for a rule-breaker! This may be easier than I had previously thought…”

“He and I were dating before I got this job. He already worked here, and I met him when he was working here, and I quit my former job and started here. Figured I didn’t like Shirabu as much I had previously thought, so I… broke it off.”

Tendou was listening attentively, which surprised Goshiki, but he was happy he was being respectful. He sighed and turned on his computer before continuing, lowering his voice so that no one could hear him.

“We didn’t break up immediately. I gave it a few more chances, but the spark just sort of fizzled out. A year later, he was promoted and I found Semi. My Semi…”

“Yours, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Tendou nodded and looked out the window. So many souls, so little time for some of them. It was a little saddening to Tendou, who would usually chuckle at the thought. But after seeing the cute relationship between Semi and Goshiki and hearing about his ex, he was sad.

“Can you see other demons?”

“Huh?”

Tendou turned to Goshiki who was focused on finishing his report.

“I asked if you could see other demons?”

Tendou nodded, “Yeah. I sometimes talk to them too.”

“Are there any demons in this building?”

Tendou looked around, up, down, and back out at the floor, “Not getting any reads from in here, but I can see some outside. A little girl has one… an older male has one… ooh, a doggie!”

“A dog has a demon?”

“We usually give them to abused dogs… y’know, get rid of that asshat who abused them.”

Goshiki nodded. Tendou looked out and saw a man having a heart attack. It came from… the girl? This little girl had the intent to kill her dad… but when Tendou saw his soul, and understood. He was grossed out, that he looked away from the street. He hoped that man couldn’t get an ambulance. 

“You okay?”

He looked at Goshiki who was giving him a concerned face. Tendou nodded, and his creepy smile returned to his face.

“Doing great! Better than great, spectacular!”

Goshiki gave him a wary look but turned back to his computer.

“Why do you have trust issues?”

This time, Tendou was asking a question. He was looking out at the people that were working on the same floor as Goshiki.

“Hm?”

“It’s a little obvious that you have trust issues… for me at least. You were very wary when you were on the elevator and when Shirabu yelled at you, you jumped.”

“Is me jumping at a shout odd?”

“You didn’t bat an eye at an intruder in your house who told you that he was a demon.”

Goshiki remembered his reaction to seeing Tendou in his house. He did brush it off as if it were nothing. He sighed and continued typing.

“Stuff I don’t wanna say.”

Tendou nodded, “Cool… not really, but hey, that’s life. That’s the rest of your life… secrets and mistrust. Right?”

Goshiki stopped typing for a second before shooing Tendou away and going back to his work. Tendou did leave him alone for about two hours, looking around the building and seeing everything.

\---

“Ugh.”

Goshiki fell on his bed, face first. His back ached. He should really put in a request for a better desk, he shouldn’t be hunched over for too long.

“So, I was thinking, you should surprise Semi this weekend by being completely naked.”

And almost for a second, Goshiki forgot he had the Demon Problem on his hands. He turned to see Tendou lying next to him.

“What?”

“Or get something sexy. I mean, either work. He’ll fuck you in an instant.”

“He’d fuck me if I had a bad day.”

“I know he would. I saw.”

“Ew, you watched us?!”

“‘Watched’ and ‘saw’ are two different words. ‘Watch’ implies I was intent on paying attention and seeing what was happening. ‘Saw’ however, means that I was just there, seeing it, but not paying any attention whatsoever.”

Goshiki’s face remained disgusted as he turned to look at the ceiling. The ceiling that tipped him off that he could never get rid of this annoyingness. This demon. Tendou.

“Porn.”

He turned back to Tendou, “What now?”

“Make a video of yourself jacking off.”

“No! Why are you like this?!”

“Well, I’m a demon. I’m supposed to be sinful.”

“And I’m a well-mannered human.”

“Who’s had pre-marital sex.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t have manners!”

“Mmn, but doesn’t it?”

He gave Tendou a look before grabbing some sleep clothes. He stomped to the bathroom and glared at Tendou who was sitting on the toilet. He was just staring at Goshiki, giving him a dorky smile, different than his evil one.

Goshiki raised his arm up and pointed at the door, making Tendou groan. He left, and Goshiki stripped down so he could take his bath, He sat in the tub, staring at the ceiling. Of all the people in the world… why him? He was a worker in a company that published a sports magazine, he had a nice finance, and life was going okay for him.

Why sent the eccentric demon that totally threw his life out of proportion. Or at least, he’s going to throw his life out of proportion. The weird suggestions, offering to get him and Semi out of their jobs… live comfortably… have all the time in the world together.

It was an offer that had been going through the editor's mind a lot… what if they could do this all… they wouldn’t have to deal with all this crap in their lives. Only being able to see each other once a week for two days. He smiled at the thought.

Being able to see Semi when he wakes up every morning. Kisses in the kitchen and sweet nothings exchanged over coffee. Kissing each other before sleeping… being able to hold Semi in his arms all the time. 

“Fuck.” He swore. He was actually considering Tendou’s offer.

“You kiss your mom with that mouth?!” He heard Tendou shout from outside, “Anyway, I made popcorn and ordered you takeout, cause it’s your favorite!”

Goshiki’s eyes flew open, “You did what?!”

“Nothing bad.” Tendou’s voice was clearer, and obviously said when he was close to the door, “I wanted to do something nice for you… cause I-”

“Broke the washing machine, I remember.”

He heard a dry chuckled come from the other side, “Sit back and relax, ‘Tomu.”

That nickname was going to piss him off, wasn’t it?


	3. You Are The Worst “Roommate”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki hates Tendou. He's annoying, and kinda bad when it comes to relationship advice

Another weekend was upon Goshiki, and he looked out the window. It began to snow in his neighborhood, and the kids were screaming outside. Snowball fights and building snowmen.

“What do you do in a snowball fight?”

Tendou had been hanging around with Goshiki for a week now, so he was pretty used to his random questions about human things.

“It's when you and some other people roll the snow into balls and throw them at each other. It’s fun.”

“Fun?”

“For some people,” he turned to look back outside, “I liked it when I was a kid.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm. I played with a few friends in my neighborhood. It was fun.”

“Would you ever want to play again?”

“Maybe… Semi and I played in a park last year. It was… sweet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Goshiki smiled at the memory.

\---

It was a cold November, and Semi sniffled. His nose was red from rubbing it several times, and he turned to his boyfriend. Just a little more time…

“This was such a nice day, Semi!” Goshiki smiled and looked around. The park was covered in a beautiful blanket of snow, and Semi smiled at Goshiki’s face.

“It’s not over yet, baby…” He bent down to pick up a snowball and threw it at Goshiki’s back, making the younger jump in surprise.

“Semi!”

“Catch me if you can!” Semi ran away and Goshiki ran after him, scooping up his own snowball. He chased him and hit him then snowball, nearly knocking Semi over. The gray-haired man laughed and looked at his boyfriend.

“AH, you wound me!”

“That’s what you- Ah!”

Semi threw some snow right back at him. He ran away, and they played a game of cat and mouse for a while, laughing and blushing. At the end of their little game, Goshiki had Semi pinned in the snow, wide grin on his face.

Goshiki looked so amazing like this. He had flecks of melting snow in his hair and a triumphant grin on his face. His clothes were dripping with snow, and he was breathing somewhat heavily. The Sun made a beautiful glow cast on his face. It was almost magical. His snow prince.

“I gotcha.”

“You got me…” He mused. He reached up and lightly touched his hair. It was moments like these that made Semi wish they didn’t have their jobs. They could travel the world, go everywhere and anywhere, and just love each other with no restrictions.

But the world was unfair, so they only had these soft moments every weekend. It was absolute hell without Goshiki by his side, and he felt like almost crying at that thought. But for now, he wanted to cry for a different reason.

“Goshiki,” He sat up and cradled the younger man in his arms, “For… so fucking long… I’ve been in love with you. God, I’m basically falling in love all over again.”

Goshiki’s eyes were swirling with confusion and love. Semi loved it, and rested his hand on Goshiki’s cheek, bringing their faces closer.

“I love you. I want… I  _ need  _ you to know that Tsutomu,” Semi held up a small box and pushed it into Goshiki’s hands, making him look down.

“Semi…?”

“Will… will you marry me, Tsutomu?”

Goshiki eyes welled up in happiness and he tightly hugged Semi, “Yes! Of course!”

They kissed and there were a few people in the park who cheered and clapped at the happy couple who were soon to be wed.

\---

“Really sweet,” Goshiki looked at the engagement ring around his finger.

Tendou looked at him and looked into his eyes. His soul. Mainly pure, save for one time when he stole something and when he made a major lie… but he went and apologized and told the truth.

Tendou sighed, he knew this would be hard… but after seeing what he’s working with, it’s gonna be harder than previously. He didn’t really want to corrupt Goshiki as he thought about it more, but hopefully, he wouldn’t need to corrupt him and could just get an outside thing from him.

“Semi’s coming over, isn’t he?”

A nod in response.

“You gonna wear something sexy?” Tendou nudged him with his hips.

A shake of the head and glare in response.

“Boring.”

“What would I even wear?”

“You could be his little demon?”

Goshiki turned to throw a disgusted look at him, “No way,” He shook his head, “He’s coming over earlier.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, talked his boss into letting him off earlier. Civil servant is not a fun job…”

“I can imagine.”

Goshiki excused himself so he could take a bath, and when he walked out, he saw Tendou watching a volleyball game on the TV.

“You like volleyball?”

“A little, yeah… it seems fun.”

“Demons can’t play?”

“Well… we can. It’s just that, it’s a little hard when you’re trying to corrupt someone.”

Goshiki nodded and went back to drying his hair. There was a knock at the door, and Goshiki buzzed as he walked over to answer it. He felt Tendou place his hands on his shoulders, and he turned to glare at him.

“No. Go away!”

“He can’t see me!”

“I know- just go. My room. Now.”

“But ‘Tomu-”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Tendou, now go! In my room!” Goshiki pushed him into his room before rushing to answer his door.

“So, Tendou’s in your house?”

Goshiki sucked in a hard breath, and he looked up to see Semi with a cocked eyebrow standing there.

“Uh… I recently made him my roommate.”

“Why?”

“He was homeless,” Goshiki tried to keep his voice from going high-pitched.

“Really?”

“Yes. I felt bad for turning him away several times when I didn’t want to buy anything, so I offered him to live with me. We’re gonna go find him a better job!”

“Uh-huh… why did he say I wouldn’t be able to see him?”

_ “The hell? Semi couldn’t hear the comments Tendou made last time why was he able to hear him now?” _

“Uh… Tendou likes to hide.”

“He…”

“He’s weird. Like, really weird.”

“Right…” Semi leaned down and kissed his ear, “Damn, I was hoping to take you on this couch.”

Goshiki shuddered, “H-How would you do it..?”

“For tonight? I’d just maybe eat you up, Make you whine just from my mouth. Wasn’t planning on getting off tonight.”

“Heh, you’re so nice.”

“Aren’t… I…”

“Semi?”

Goshiki looked behind himself and went red at the sight. Tendou had stripped off his shirt, his pants were a little too low on his hips and he had the widest grin on his face.

“Is…”

“That is Tendou. Why are you out of my room-”

Goshiki realized what he said, and slumped down, not being able to comprehend this. Semi walked over to Tendou, as Goshiki could feel his soul leaving him body.

“Oh, you must be SemiSemi.”

“Semi… Semi? Why did you double my name?”

“Cause that’s what I do,” Tendou slapped a hand on Semi’s shoulder, “‘Tomu is a good boy, and I know he loves you very much!”

“Does he now?” Semi turned back and saw Goshiki leaning against the door. 

“Mhmm! Earlier today, he was smiling at a memory of when you two got married.”

“Did he ever tell you the story on how I met his ex?”

“No. ‘Tomu, how could you? You know how much I love humiliation. Getting it, putting people through it, hearing about it, it’s amazing!”

Semi eyes him wearily, “Right, well, here’s the story of the awkward Goshiki introducing his current boyfriend to his ex-boyfriend.”

\---

After Semi told Tendou the story of when the boyfriends met, Tendou was cackling on the ground, and Goshiki was still dying at the door. Semi stood up and picked up Goshiki, snapping him back to life.

“I need to talk to you.”

He carried him to Goshiki’s room, kicked the door closed with his foot, and pinned him to the bed. Semi immediately leaned down to bite his neck. Goshiki hissed and threw his head back.

“Why didn’t he have his shirt on?”

“I-I don’t know! W-When I pushed him back here, he- ah! -had his shirt on! I-I only wanted him back here so we could have some a-alone time!”

Semi stopped his attack on his neck, and looked up and saw Goshiki blushing and trying to cover his face.

“You wanted to be alone with me?”

Goshiki looked down at him. “Yeah… I mean… we barely get to see each other,” He wrapped his arms around Semi’s neck, “I want every moment with you…”

Semi smiled and kissed his cheek, “I want every moment with you too…”

They kissed, and Goshiki shuddered in a breath, happy. Happy that they had moments like these. Silence, where they could just appreciate each other.

Goshiki pulled away, “I have a… weird question.”

“Ask away.”

“If we had the ability to live comfortably without either of us having to work… would you accept it?”

Semi thought about the question, “Yes. I would. I would… love to steal every moment with you.”

Goshiki nearly cried at the words, but kept his composure, kissing Semi. The older pulled away and kissed down his neck.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just thinking of things.”

Semi hummed and lied on Goshiki, “I’m gonna make sure your ‘roommate’ knows who you belong to.”

Goshiki grabbed something off the bedside table, “Later. C’mon, we’ve got time for a quickie before you have to get to your show. I’m prepped already.”

Semi smirked when he grabbed the condom, “Great. Roll over.”


End file.
